


Buy Me Dinner To Keep Me Quiet

by Private95



Series: A Good Kid and A Troublemaker [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy short Hollstien one-shots based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Me Dinner To Keep Me Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Totally saw you spray paint the principals car and you’ll have to buy me dinner to keep me quiet.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“It’s against law. You had no right to do that!” Laura answered in a strict tone, looking up at Carmilla. The punk just stood there, arms crossed at her chest frowning down at the girl before her. “I’ll have to tell the principal about this.”

“Okay, Cupcake, it’s been a small prank-”

“You’ve painted the principal’s car!”

“-and I would like you to keep your mouth shut, ‘cause one more report and I’ll be expelled! And we both don’t want that.”

Laura glared up at Carmilla. That girl was so unbearable, and her careless attitude, that made Laura so pissed at her. But she was so insanely, unrealistically _beautiful!_ Her long dark curly hair, big dark brown eyes, define jawline. Ugh! It was unfair! How could’ve she — Laura Hollis — one of the best students in the school, the girl who’d never been late to classes, who’d always done her homework… had a crush on the number one troublemaker of the school?!

It’s such a cliché.

“I still have to report this to the principal.”

“Jesus! Cupcake, what do I have to do to keep you quiet?!”

Laura went quiet for a few moments.

“Dinner.”

“What?”

“Buy me dinner and I’ll think about it.” _God, what am I doing?!_

Laura watched Carmilla unfolding her arms, her brows shot up and her lips form that sexy smirk Laura loves so much. Carmilla leans in closer to Laura.

“I like the way you’re thinking, Creampuff.” Laura jumps a little. She was too entranced by Carmilla’s eyes to notice her hand coming up and touching her cheek, brushing her blonde locks behind her ear. “I’ll pick you up tonight at six?” All Laura could do was nod.

_What have I got myself into?_


End file.
